Unlimited Fanfir : El ultraman de los contendragones
by xzhlfpo
Summary: En una escuela donde las mujeres tiene la capacidad de crear materia oscura un joven que tiene la misma abilidad hará un gran cambio en la batalla con un enorme secreto


**NO SOY DUEÑO DE UNLIMITED FANFIR O DE ULTRAMAN SOLO LO HAGO POR DIVERSION**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILIER SI NO HAS LEIDO LA NOVELA**

Aplastada. El paisaje familiar, la ciudad vecina a través del río, había sido pisoteada.

Los cielos se estrecharon. El suelo cedió, tragándose casas, coches, árboles.

Esos temblores incluso llegaron al niño en un pasar por alto de una colina distante, grabado grietas en el hormigón por sus pies.

"Vete ... Por favor desaparecerá ..."

Al lado del muchacho, gritó una chica. Se derrumbó en el suelo, rogó mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Rogó hacia el ser que había pisar sobre la ciudad vecina.

Pero no había manera de que la voz de una pequeña humana tales alcanzaría.

El pie gigante que fácilmente aplastado toda una ciudad. El brazo largo que la ligera barrió montañas. La cabeza, escondido dentro de las nubes, invisible.

Era una cosa grande, increíblemente grande.

Una de las criaturas sobrenaturales llamados _dragones_ .

En particular, el dragón azul-Hekatonkheir.

A pesar de que fue nombrado después de los humanoides gigantes de leyenda, probablemente la única similitud que comparte con los humanos era que caminaba sobre dos pies.

Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas azules, y cuando se trasladó una parte de las escalas iluminadas, formando un patrón extraño. Por otra parte la cabeza que de vez en cuando asomaba por las brechas en las nubes tenía ojos ni la nariz ni la boca, en lugar existía un solo bulto corniforme.

No había manera de etiquetar un ser tan bajo el marco de la clasificación biológica existente. Por eso era un _dragón_ .

El dragón azul que vagó por el mundo en su capricho, el gigante sin cabeza.

pueblos desafortunados que terminan en su camino puede hacer nada más que esperar a ser destruidos. Los que vivían sólo podía huir antes de que fueran aplastados.

Sin embargo, la chica era el único que no se apartan de la gigante. Ella era la única que se dirigió hacia el mirador con el fin de hacer frente al monstruo.

El niño había venido a traer a la chica, pero lo que vio estaba la _batalla_ entre la niña y el gigante.

"Gooo Awaaaaaaaaay- !"

La chica gritó. Levantando la cabeza, mirando hacia el gigante, ella apretó su voz.

Mientras lo hacía, una esfera negro apareció delante de los ojos de la chica, y se disparó hacia el gigante.

Unos segundos más tarde, un destello brillante llenó el mundo y sacudió el aire. Cuando el color volvió a su entorno, una parte del brazo y el flanco izquierdo del gigante había desaparecido, como si le sacaron.

Sin embargo, que duró más que un breve momento.

Como la chica volvió a respirar, el brazo izquierdo y flanco volvieron a la normalidad.

"...!"

Incluso entonces, la chica continuó mirando hacia el gigante, mordiendo sus dientes.

"Mitsuki-¿por qué no se dio por vencido?"

El chico la llamó con voz tranquila.

"No hay manera de que pueda renunciar a ...".

La chica respondió con voz ronca.

"¿Pero por qué? Nuestros padres ya han evacuado. Probablemente desde hace mucho tiempo Todos los demás han escapado también. No hay nada que usted necesita para proteger como-"

"No! Nuestra casa está todavía allí! Esa ciudad es la que pertenece a nuestra familia !"

Con potencia excesiva, la voz del niño, la niña gritó.

El gigante parecía estar a punto de dar un paso más. Frente a ella era la ciudad que el niño y la niña habían vivido durante trece años.

Seis años como vecinos, luego de siete años como la familia, los dos habían vivido juntos.

"...Ya veo."

Con un pequeño suspiro, el muchacho le dio unas palmaditas a la chica en la cabeza.

La niña levantó la vista hacia el niño con una cara confusa.

"Nii-san?" Mitsuki pregunto ha su hermano mientras le veía

"Deja _todo_ para mí."

Incluso ahora, tres años más tarde, la chica no entendía lo que había sucedido a continuación.

Una luz segadora aparecio frente al Hekatonkheir despues de que la luz se aclaro un enorme gigante apareció y lucho contra el dragon sorprendiendo a muchos algunos pensaron que se trataba de un nuevo tipo de dragon pero si fuera asi entonces por que los estava protegiendo unos llamaron este gigante , titan otros dios pero el nombre que siempre lo identifico fue **ULTRAMAN X**

Una cosa era cierto que el muchacho había cumplido con sus palabras.

Se alejó Hekatonkheir, salvó a la ciudad, y cargó con el resultado por sí mismo.

No fue sino hasta después de que la chica se dio cuenta de qué era lo que más quería era proteger.

No fue sino hasta después de que ella había perdido al niño-.


End file.
